Te encontro depois de morrer Hiatus
by Sanetoki-san
Summary: Uma garota que sabia mais do que imaginava. Uma organizaçao secreta com membros sordidos. Ele escondia um segredo mas ela descobriu. Ele só quis protegela e acabou a condenando. Será preciso que morram para poder viver?
1. Capitulo 1 – Assassinos por diversão

**Capitulo 1 – Assassinos por diversão.**

_(N/A estava vendo uns filmes quando me veio uma vontade louca de escrever uma fic assim. O começo é meio confuso, mas depois tudo se ajeita. Arigatou gozaimasu por estar lendo!)._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Era um fim de tarde quente em Tókio. Uma família voltava animada para casa. Uma bela adolescente de cabelos negros falava sem parar. Demonstrava estar muito contente. O homem que dirigia tentava a todo custo prestar atenção na filha.

– eu to tão feliz!! – disse a jovem quase pulando no banco.

– estamos muito orgulhosos de você querida! – a mãe que estava sentada no banco de passageiro virou-se para trás e abriu um belo sorriso.

De repente os olhos da púbere se arregalaram. – CUIDADO! – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de sentir o impacto do automóvel e perder a consciência.

**oOoOoOoOo 5 anos depois oOoOoOoOo**

Dois rapazes conversavam no elevador. Um deles era alto e cabelos negros até os ombros. O outro também era alto, os cabelos iam até abaixo da cintura e tinha um par de orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça. Ambos trajavam um sobretudo preto até o meio da canela, calsa e botas da mesma cor, e óculos de sol tão escuros que se tornava impossível saber ao menos para onde olhavam. As portas do elevador se abriram e eles rumaram em direção a um dos apartamentos. Cada um retirou uma pistola do seu casaco e se encostaram um de cada lado da porta.

– hora de brincar, houshi! – falou o de cabelos prateados. O outro apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O youkai arrombou a porta com um chute. Dentro da sala havia alguns homens sentados numa mesa entre alguns maços de dinheiro e cocaína. Ele apontou sua arma e descarregou sobre os ali presentes. Assim que as balas acabaram, ele abaixou dando passagem para o outro rapaz. Este por sua vez, mirou nos outros homens que apareceram dos quartos e praticamente os fuzilou. O youkai levantou e caminhou até a mesa. Afastou alguns corpos que caíram sobre esta e pegou o dinheiro.

– adoro esse trabalho! – falou o moreno.

– o mais interessante é que pagam agente pra fazer isso! – ambos riram e colocaram o dinheiro em uma mala.

– e então? O que vai ser dessa vez, Inu Yasha?

– hum... Ficamos com metade – piscou para o amigo e abriu novamente a mala. Retirou boa parte do conteúdo e depositou em outra mala que o amigo havia aberto.

– não ta esquecendo de nada? – perguntou o humano caminhando até um dos quartos.

– ela esta no ultimo a sua direita! – resmungou o rapaz fechando bruscamente as malas e caminhando até o parceiro.

– adoro sua audição!

– vai logo que ela não para de gemer. Ta me irritando... – falou com cara de tédio.

– ok! Ok!

O rapaz moreno arrombou a porta sem nem ao menos verificar se estava aberta. Assim era mais rápido, como ele pensava. Dentro do pequeno e vazio cômodo havia uma jovem de cabelos negros até o meio das costas. Estava com os olhos inchados, provavelmente chorara muito. Amarrada e amordaçada, sentada em um canto. Suas roupas estavam sujas e amassadas. O youkai caminhou até ela e abaixou. Abriu um sorriso quando a viu arregalar os olhos e tentar se afastar.

– muito bem senhorita Mieko – o rapaz moreno se aproximou com um belo sorriso. – vamos tirá-la daqui ok? – ele olhou intrigado para expressão da jovem. Virou o olhar na mesma direção do dela e qual não foi a sua surpresa a se deparar com um ser que obviamente não era humano sorrir maleficamente para a mulher. Deu um longo suspiro e voltou a fita-la. – não se preocupe senhorita... ele só vai morder se o provocar. – ele alargou o sorriso ao ver que a garota se acalmou mais. Fez um sinal para o parceiro que entendeu logo. Inu Yasha cortou as cordas com as garras e pegou a jovem no colo. Ela se debateu um pouco, mas quando viu a chacina que havia ocorrido na sala calou-se realmente temendo aqueles homens que a resgataram. Pegaram o elevador como se matar vinte pessoas e carregar uma mulher, no estado em que ela se encontrava, fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. Pararam em frente a um carro. Este era de modelo esportivo preto, quatro portas. Todos os vidros eram de um fume tão escuro que parecia tinta. O moreno abriu a porta de passageiro e deu passagem para que o youkai praticamente jogasse a garota no banco do carro. Eles deram à volta e entraram. Inu Yasha deu a partida e saiu na maior velocidade que podia. A menina que tentava ficar sentada no banco de trás arregalava os olhos e abafava os gritos a cada curva.

– para onde vamos? – perguntou o rapaz sentado ao lado do motorista.

– que tal para uma boate? – perguntou sarcástico e voltou a falar antes da resposta. – para onde poderíamos ir com uma garota que mal agüenta ficar sentada – ele virou o rosto para trás e a menina deu um pulo de susto e se arrumou no banco. O rapaz sorriu triunfante e voltou à atenção a pista. – e mais de cem mil dólares?

– sei lá! Agente podia fugir com o dinheiro e levar a moça de brinde. – ele olhou para trás com um sorriso muito malicioso o que fez a garota começar a tremer.

Inu Yasha olhou pelo retrovisor e viu os olhos da menina encherem de lagrimas. – certo já chega! – ele ouviu um suspiro de protesto do rapaz ao seu lado e rosnou um pouco. – já a assustamos bastante não acha, Miroku?

– é tem razão... – ele virou mais uma vez para trás, mas voltou à atenção ao amigo. – ela já tava quase chorando...

– pera ai! – a menina deu um pulo pra frente e se posicionou entre os dois bancos. – isso tudo era pra me assustar!?

– estava tão bom quando estava calada e amedrontada... – suspirou o youkai empurrando a menina com uma das mãos para que ela voltasse a sentar direito.

– Inu Yasha já falei para não tratar as mulheres assim! – repreendeu o outro rapaz. – nos desculpe Mieko-san – ele sorriu sem graça – nós costumamos fazer essa 'brincadeirinha' pra livrar a tensão, sabe...

A menina estreitou os olhos – o que vocês são afinal?

– policiais? – respondeu Miroku.

– policiais teriam imobilizado aqueles caras não os transformado em peneiras... – falou seria tentando esconder o medo.

– olha menina nós a salvamos certo? – esbravejou o youkai que dirigia. – então por que ainda acha que vamos fazer algo com você?

– eu... não disse nada disso

– da pra sentir o cheiro do seu medo a quilômetros!

– não dá pra confiar em dois homens vestidos desse jeito que acabaram de matar mais de vinte pessoas. – ela deu uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir – alem do mais... o que você espera de uma mulher que ficou três dias trancada em um quarto vazio sendo vigiada 24 horas...

– não acho que isso seja pior que a cadeia... – disse Inu Yasha calmamente.

– por kami-sama! Eles quase me estupraram!! – o rosto da garota esquentou no momento em que o youkai parou o carro e os dois se viraram para ela.

O youkai parecia que ia explodir de ódio. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele bufava sem parar. O outro rapaz colocou o braço na frente do amigo impedindo que ele se aproximasse mais da mulher. Seu estado não era muito diferente do de Inu Yasha mas este parecia um pouco mais lúcido.

_Continua..._

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Domo, minna-san!_

_1º capitulo de "Te encontro depois de morrer". Espero que tenham gostado. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "ela enlouqueceu? Essa fic só tem o Miroku e o Inu Yasha?" ou então "quem é a garota? Por que ela foi seqüestrada?" quem sabe algo do tipo "cadê a Kagome? E a Sango? Não era InuKag SanMi??" se for isso esperem até o próximo capitulo ok!_

_Sem muito pra falar sobre esse cap... Achei ele interessante. Quem já leu meus outros fics sabe que eu adoro um suspense e essa fic é movida a isso. Rated M devido a violência, dos nossos queridos rapazes, e também pela linguagem pesada, até agora o Inu ta comportado não disse nenhum palavrão O.o'', e também por conter hentai, digamos que bem detalhado... Arigatou gozaimasu pela paciência de ter lido minha 'minúscula' nota hehe... Dêem a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, ok!?_

Kissus!

Ja matta ne!!

_By::__**Sanetoki-san**_


	2. Capitulo 2 – Importante aliada

**Te encontro depois de morrer**

Uma garota que sabia mais do que imaginava. Uma organizaçao secreta com membros sordidos. Ele escondia um segredo mas ela descobriu. Ele só quis protegela e acabou a condenando. Será preciso que morram para poder viver?

**o**

**0**

**o**

**Para recordar... **A jovem Mieko havia sido sequestrada. Dois rapazes surgiram do 'nada' e a resgataram. Estaria tudo certo se eles não fossem tão estranhos. Começando com as roupas e terminando com a 'pequena' matança que seus herois proporcionaram. Agora ela está dentro de um carro em alta velocidade, em um rumo desconhecido. Pode piorar? Claro sempre pode piorar...

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 2 – Importante aliada.**

– menina... – começou o youkai. – não tocaram em você, tocaram?

A jovem que estava tremendo de medo com o olhar de puro ódio dos dois não sabia se gritava ou começava a chorar. Acho mais seguro responder. – eu... eu disse... quase... eu... consegui me defender... – os dois homens foram ficando mais calmos. Inu Yasha voltou a olhar a estrada e deu partida no carro. Miroku permaneceu a observando. – e... um cara... devia ser o chefe... disse que me queria viva... e inteira...

Miroku suspirou aliviado e se ajeitou no banco. Voltou à atenção a estrada que passava depressa pela janela do seu lado direito. – sabe... – começou ele – não a nada mais imperdoável... Que abusar de uma mulher... Nós... – ele voltou a olhar a moça sentada atrás dele. – não temos piedade de quem faz isso!

Sentiu como se tirassem uma tonelada de suas costas. Uma tonelada de medo. Uma calma percorreu seu corpo e ela abriu um sorriso para o rapaz que a fitava. Voltou seus olhos para a janela. Passavam por um campo de flores. Margaridas, mais precisamente. Respirou fundo. Podia sentir a leve fragrância das pétalas amarelas. – arigatou... – agradeceu encostando a testa no vidro para admirar melhor a paisagem.

– não agradeça – falou o humano voltando a sua posição. – é o nosso trabalho!

– vocês... Ainda não responderam... no que, ou para quem trabalham?

– logo ira descobrir. – respondeu calmamente o youkai. – no momento a única coisa que precisa saber, é que somos os mocinhos, ok?

– gomen mas... vocês não tem cara de mocinhos – ela prendeu o riso, mas o humano a sua frente começou a gargalhar, ocasionando que o youkai também risse.

– certo... – disse entre risos – não somos o que se pode chamar de mocinhos, já que não somos nada bonzinhos e honestos – não conseguiu controlar a imensa vontade de rir quando viu a garota arregalar os olhos.

– mas se você levar em conta o cara que te seqüestrou – o youkai viu que o amigo iria conseguir terminar de se explicar então intervém – nós somos os ursinhos carinhosos! – a jovem começou a gargalhar com a comparação. Imaginar aqueles dois homens fortes, vestidos de pretos e com cara de mau como ursinhos carinhosos era hilário.

Miroku olhou para o parceiro reprovando a comparação, este apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e murmurou – ao menos... ela esta rindo... – Miroku sorriu também e voltou a olhar a janela. A paisagem estava mudando. As flores deram lugar a mata fechada. Inu Yasha virou em uma estreita estrada de terra batida e esburacada. O automóvel sacudia de um lado para o outro fazendo a cabeça da jovem bater no vidro.

– mais cuidado srta. Mieko! – advertiu o moreno.

– pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome... – disse a moça com a mão no local da batida.

– por falar em nome... Não nos apresentados... Eu sou Yorihisa Inu Yasha

– e eu sou Sanetoki Miroku

– muito prazer! – respondeu a jovem – não vou nem me apresentar por que já notei que vocês já me conhecem – completou com um pequeno sorriso.

– melhor do que você imagina srta. Mieko Rin – Miroku ia dizer mais alguma coisa mas Inu Yasha parou o carro em frente a um casebre de madeira abandonado. Todos desceram do carro e entram na casa.

– kami-sama! Vocês não estavam brincando não é mesmo!? – indagou Rin observando o local abandonado.

– já disse que não faremos mal a você! – falou o youkai antes de se aproximar perigosamente da mulher.

– então... Afaste-se!! – Rin se debateu nos braços do jovem que a segurava com força.

– ande logo houshi! – esbravejou Inu Yasha. Miroku aproximou-se deles e encostou um pequeno aparelho, muito parecido com uma caneta, no pescoço da garota. No mesmo instante ela caiu, inconsciente, nos braços fortes de Inu Yasha.

**oOoOoOoOo Horas depois oOoOoOoOo**

Abriu com certa dificuldade seus olhos amendoados. A intensa claridade quase a cegou. Piscou varias vezes até acostumar-se. Ótimo, primeiro passo dado. O segundo? Descobrir onde diabos estava. Sentou-se na cama, típica de um hospital, e moveu os olhos ao redor. Um sorriso abobalhado passou por seus lábios. Parecia um filme de ficção cientifica. Uma sala, pequena, de uma brancura impecável. Uma forte luz, também branca e a cama, a qual estivera deitada há pouco. Apenas isso, nada mais. Até então não se recordara do 'incidente' com os assassinos. Mas um detalhe peculiar chamou-lhe a atenção. Onde estavam suas roupas? O que fazia apenas com um tecido fino e quase transparente sobre o corpo. Olhou outra vez a sua volta. Não estava em um hospital. Isso era um tanto obvio. Mas então por que estava trajada como uma paciente? Lembrou se do seqüestro, dos rapazes que a salvaram, de ser agarrada pelo youkai na cabana, de sentir um choque percorrer seu corpo e logo depois o forte abdômen de Inu Yasha. Certo... Começou a ligar os fatos. Para onde eles iam levá-la mesmo? Oh sim... Não contaram... Será que essa era a hora adequada para ficar desesperada? Claro que não. Antes de mais nada precisa descobrir o que fazia ali. Caminhou até a porta. Qual não foi sua decepção ao constatar que a mesmo estava trancada? Nenhuma já desconfiava disso. Largou toda aquela historia de alto-controle. Deu forte chute na porta, que apenas estremeceu. – "_precavidos heim rapazes?" – _não iria sair dali a força. Agora sim tudo se apagou. Sem alto-controle e sem saída. Esmurrou a porta desesperadamente. Gritando o mais alto que pode para alguém abri-la. Cansou-se. Voltou à cama ainda meio tonta. Deviam tê-la dopado com algo. As lagrimas correram pela sua face. O que acontecia afinal? Alguém lá em cima não ia muito com sua cara. Foi mantida presa por dias e seus 'salvadores' lhe pareciam mais perigosos do que os criminosos. De uma coisa tinha certeza. Mataria-os na primeira oportunidade.

A porta se abriu vagarosamente e por ela entrou uma mulher. Vinte e cinco anos no máximo, vestia um sobretudo negro, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque e óculos escuros cobrindo os olhos. Ótimo... Trabalhava junto com aqueles sádicos. A moça trancou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a outra.

– como esta se sentindo? – mantinha uma expressão seria no rosto que assustou Rin um pouco.

– um pouco tonta... sabe, iria me sentir melhor se alguém me contasse o que esta acontecendo...

– preste atenção por que não pretendo repetir ok!

– certo...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mieko permanecia sentada na mesmo cama mas agora trajava uma roupa semelhante a da outra moça.

– fala serio... quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

– seria bom você acreditar e colaborar – rebateu áspera.

– quer que eu acredite que um terrorista excêntrico esta planejando construir uma bomba mais poderosa que a bomba atômica e que coincidentemente eu sou a única pessoa que tem aceso ao ingrediente principal? – falou com um sorriso nervoso curvando-lhe os lábios – kami-sama! Eu tenho só dezoito anos! Eu nem sei que faculdade vou fazer!!

– creio que sua carreira profissional não tenha relação com a missão...

– olha garota – tentou manter o pouco de calma que ainda tinha – eu estou pouco me lixando pra essa porra de missão! Eu quero mais é que vocês se explodam junto com esse maldito terrorista por que euzinha quero voltar pra Tóquio AGORA!

– sinto muito... a srta. Não tem opção. Ficará neste quarto até decidir colaborar conosco. – destrancou a porta e saiu.

– hei!!

– pois não?

– qual o seu nome? Algo me diz que ainda a verei bastante...

– Hiragawa Sango, você tem uma ótima intuição... Até mais! – saiu.

– "_to ferrada..._" – pensou deitando na cama e adormeceu.

_Continua..._

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Domo!! Segundo capitulo on! (serio? Nem percebi... -.-'') nhaaa vocês tão gostando? Sei lá... To achando meio confusa a historia (conforme-se tu é confusa...) Com o tempo a fic se acerta! (eu espero -.-") Eu não consigo imaginar que alguem com um cabelo cumprido feito a sago, o use sempre solto... Portanto vou avisando que ela vai mudar bastante de penteado. Assim como os demais personagens. O miroku deve ficar lindo de cabelo solto... (suspira) Então a garota misteriosa é a Rin... Ei! Sesshou! Venha buscar sua garotinha!! Rsrss..._

_Nhaa n.n Eu chamo o Sesshou-Maru de Sesshou... Sesshy é muita intimidade... O Inu-kun ia me matar... u.u""_

_Hei mina! Que história é essa de terrorista? Bomba atomica? Num sei não... Viajei legal né!? hehe acostumem-se... Eu não vivo nesse mundinho chamado Terra! n.n"_

_Nhaaaa eu ganhei reviews (olhos brilhando)_

**_Sacerdotiza::_** Primeiramente Obrigada!!! xD Você sempre comenta nas minhas fics... (emocionada) Ah! O Inu é estressado mesmo... Ligue não... Err... Bem... Eu não deveria falar isso mas... Será que foi mesmo a Kagome que sofreu o acidente? hehe nunca se sabe o que se passa na minha cabecinha... (nem eu mesma sei -.-") Obrigada novamente! Beijos!!

**_Natsumi Takashi::_** Obrigada pela review! Não se preocupe quanto aos casais... Nhaaa eu to na sua comu du orkut (saltidando) sim!sim! Amo suas fics! Err... só quem tem login pode comentar? Dá pra arrumar isso? O.o Eu num sabia disso... que coisa... Valeu por ter deixado review e por ter avisado a tapada aqui... n.n Beijos!

Obrigada por lerem! Capitulo três o mais breve possivel!! BeijoOoOo!!!

_**By:: **_**_Sanetoki-san_**


	3. Capítulo 3 – Fase 2 iniciada

**Te encontro depois de morrer**

**Uma garota que sabia mais do que imaginava. Uma organizaçao secreta com membros sordidos. Ele escondia um segredo mas ela descobriu. Ele só quis protegela e acabou a condenando. Será preciso que morram para poder viver?**

**o**

**0**

**o**

_**Para recordar...** Depois de ser resgatada a jovem Rin se viu em uma especie de organização. Foi intimada por uma mulher e agora terá que colaborar na busca de um terrorista que pretende aterrorizar o mundo._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 3 – Fase 2 Iniciada**

– ta legal! Ta legal! O que vocês querem que eu faça!? – bufou a jovem irritada.

– ela decidiu ajudar então? – perguntou Inu Yasha.

– na verdade... Ela constatou que não tinha escolha... – respondeu Sango.

– feh! Vamos logo falar com aquele chato...

– mais respeito Inu Yasha... É ele que paga seu salário...

– se vacilar, nem ele sabe quem da o dinheiro pra ele...

– é mesmo – a moça riu.

Rin estava confusa por não conseguir entender o que realmente acontecia a sua volta.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Caminhava pelo largo corredor, escoltada por Sango e Inu Yasha. Por eles passavam diversos outros agentes, todos trajados de forma semelhante. Rin notou a forma respeitosa de como seus acompanhantes eram tratados.

– vocês devem ser importantes... – comentou.

– somos os piores agentes... – disse Sango olhando para o youkai que sorriu.

– piores? Mas...

– pra você ser o melhor – começou Inu Yasha – é preciso ser impiedoso. Por isso os 'melhores' agentes, são os piores, sacou? Por que somos cruéis...

Rin arregalou os olhos e parou de andar.

– não a assuste! – advertiu a outra moça – sabe... o que ele disse é verdade, mas esse babaca exagerou um pouquinho...

– bem pouquinho...

– vocês são estranhos... – murmurou Mieko antes de ser forçada a voltar a andar.

Pararam em frente a uma porta, que aos olhos de Rin era idêntica a outras. Podia-se ouvir a discussão que se passava lá dentro.

– mas isso é um absurdo!!

– pouco me importa o que você pensa sobre isso...

– sabe que não tem condições! Você sabe do problema dela!

– já faz dois anos... Ela é mesmo uma fraca! Já deveria ter superado!

– não fale assim!!

– abaixe o tom! Isso é problema seu! A minha decisão foi tomada. Não vou voltar atrás... Não me faça perder a confiança que tenho por vocês três...

– sim senhor...

Inu Yasha abriu a porta e entrou. Dentro da sala estava Miroku, encostado em um ficheiro, e um homem de longos cabelos prateados e rosto impassível, sentado atrás da mesa.

– ainda não aprendeu a bater na porta, Inu Yasha? – falou enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cadeira.

– ah da um tempo Sesshou-Maru! Trouxemos a pirralha...

– hei! – se manifestou Rin.

– é Yorihisa-sama...

– ah vai se fuder! É o mesmo sobrenome que o meu! Seria a mesma coisa que eu tivesse me chamando!

– poupe-me de sua linguagem chula, irmãozinho... Ou prefere que eu te cale aqui mesmo?

– hei! Vocês dois! Chega! Temos trabalho! – interferiu Sango.

– ah tava ficando interessante... – comentou Miroku emburrado.

– tem certeza que eles são irmãos? – perguntou Rin.

– Sesshou-Maru-sama, esta é Mieko Rin! A nossa garota. – disse Sango tirando os óculos. – fase 1 da missão completada com sucesso total, daremos inicio a fase 2!

Miroku e Inu-Yasha olharam surpresos para a mulher.

– desde quando ela é um robô? – sussurrou o youkai.

– ela age assim na frente do Sesshou-Maru... – completou.

Sango lançou um olhar irritado para a dupla que sorriu sem graça. Sesshou-Maru levantou de sua cadeira de couro e se dirigiu para frente da mesa.

– excelente! – olhou serio para os rapazes – a sujeira que os dois fizeram no Apart já foi limpa, espero que não se repita...

– desculpe-nos, Sesshou-Maru-sama! Foi inevitável!

– tentem matar menos da próxima vez... – estralou os punhos e deu um suspiro entediado. – Sango e Inu-Yasha ficaram responsáveis pela segurança da senhorita Mieko, Miroku... – virou-se para o moreno – de inicio as investigações ao lado de Kouga!

Inu-Yasha torceu o cenho. Não lhe agradava em nada a presença de Kouga em 'sua' missão. Rin olhou desgostosa para seus novos guarda-costas. Estava achando aquilo tudo fora de mais da sua realidade. A jovem agente cumprimentou seu superior e saiu da sala sendo acompanhada de Inu-Yasha que arrastava Rin. Miroku olhou uma ultima vez para Sesshou-Maru como que implorasse para que ele voltasse atrás. Porém o youkai nunca voltava atrás.

– Miroku... – chamou sua atenção antes que deixasse a sala – é melhor avisar seus companheiros sobre o que eles terão que enfrentar...

– você é tão... – guardou o comentário para si. Sabia que não podia desafiar alguém da estatura social de Sesshou-Maru. Não se quisesse manter seu passado como estava. Enterrado.

Sango sentou no banco do motorista. Ao seu lado estava Miroku e logo atrás Inu-Yasha e Mieko. A agente deu partida no carro e saiu. O moreno suspirou e inclinou um pouco o corpo para o lado.

– ham pessoal, a senhorita Mieko vai ficar no meu apartamento...

Sango olhou-o com o canto dos olhos, mas permaneceu calada. Inu-Yasha não escondeu o espanto.

– mas... E a sua irmã? Ela já... Esta melhor? – perguntou receoso.

Miroku abaixou a cabeça, mas logo a ergueu com um sorriso. – ainda esta se tratando, mas vai ficar boa logo! Eu acredito nela!

– sua irmã esta doente? – inquiriu Sango – alias você tem irmã? – comentou ferina.

– desculpe nunca ter te falado dela, Sango... A minha irmã sofreu um acidente há dois anos e nunca se recuperou...

– sinto muito... – Sango voltou à atenção para a estrada, arrependida de seu próprio comentário.

Inu-Yasha posicionou o corpo mais a frente. – não tem problema... Eu ficar lá?

– ah não se preocupe! A minha garotinha não liga para diferenças! – o youkai sorriu satisfeito.

Depois de cerca de meia hora de viajem, Miroku indicou para que Sango estacionasse na garagem de um edifício residencial. Pegaram o elevador até o sétimo andar. O rapaz destrancou a porta e a abriu devagar. O trio que o seguia arregalou os olhos. Era um apartamento amplo com vários quartos. A espaçosa sala de star estava em um verdadeiro caos. Rin não conteve o riso.

– tem certeza de que mora alguém aqui? – comentou a moça.

Sango empurrou com o pé os cacos do que um dia fora um lindo e caro vaso. As flores mortas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão e o tapete manchado de varias cores.

– há quanto tempo... Não vem aqui? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

– uma semana... – falou visivelmente chocado – aquela maldita não tomou os remédios! – Miroku correu até um móvel no canto do cômodo. Tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e usou uma pequena para destrancar a gaveta. Tirou de lá uma mala preta. O trio o cercou curioso. Dentro da mala estavam varias seringas com um liquido azul claro dentro. Ele pegou uma delas e virou-se para Inu-Yasha.

– preciso de sua ajuda! – pediu para o amigo.

– está na cozinha...

Sem agradecer Miroku correu até o local. Lá se encontrava a mesma devastação da sala. Em um canto perto da pia estava ela. Uma jovem de cabelos negro bagunçados. Usava um vestido parecido com o de uma boneca, porém completamente rasgado. Tinha o corpo molhado, provavelmente pela água que esguichava pela torneira exageradamente aberta. Os lábios estavam arroxeados e tremia de frio.

– porque faz isso comigo sua ingrata!? – esbravejou. A segurou pelas longas melenas negras e a pôs de pé. – o que aconteceu dessa vez!? Perdeu outro capitulo da novela!?

A jovem abriu os olhos, por de mais vermelhos, encarando-o – me largue...

Ele a sacudiu ferozmente.

– calma Miroku! – Inu-Yasha segurou o punho do amigo forçando-lhe a largar a jovem. Esta cambaleou e escorou-se na mesa. Rin agarrou o braço de Sango. As duas estavam visivelmente assustadas.

– me largue Inu-Yasha! Preciso dar um jeito nessa maldita!! – desvencilhou-se do youkai e avançou sobre a moça. Num movimento rápido a púbere acertou um chute na mão direita do rapaz que segurava a seringa. Esta por sua vez caiu e rolou até os pés de Inu-Yasha.

– não vai por isso em mim de novo! – gritou – me deixa ser eu mesma!

– será que não entende? É para o seu bem! – ele correu em direção a ela que fugiu em direção a sala. O moreno já não mais agüentando a situação a seguro pelo cabelo fazendo-a cair e bater o rosto no chão. Subiu sobre suas costas e imobilizou.

– Inu-Yasha! Me trás a seringa! – chamou o demônio que permanecia estático observando a cena, tal como as outras duas moças. Ele pegou a ampola do chão e levou-a até onde os irmãos se encontravam.

– toma... – a estendeu para o amigo.

– aplique! Vamos Inu-Yasha! Não agüento mais! – a garota se debatia incessantemente. O youkai engoliu a seco e se abaixou. Segurou firme o braço da garota e notou varias marcas de furos nele. A menina o olhou triste. Com os olhos marejados. Inu-Yasha virou o rosto, não agüentando olhar para o rosto melancólico, e aplicou o remédio.

– me desculpe... – sussurrou. A jovem sorriu triste e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Miroku levantou e ajeito suas roupas. A menina tentou levantar, mas a droga já começara a fazer efeito. Ela rastejou até o rapaz estático que havia ajoelhado no chão para aplicar o remédio.

– às vezes... – falou com dificuldade – o irmão é tão mau comigo... – segurou com uma das mãos na gola do sobretudo de Inu-Yasha e arrastou o corpo para mais perto, soltando-o em seguida. – e você, moço? ... Também veio me maltratar... Como os outros?

Como que por instinto ele a puxou para seu colo e acariciou seus cabelos – claro que não! Ta tudo bem agora... – a menina fechou os olhos e dormiu. Talvez tivesse desmaiado devido ao remédio. O youkai olhou incrédulo para o amigo que se mantinha sério. Pegou a jovem nos braços e deu um passo em direção ao rapaz.

– o que... – manifestou-se Rin – aconteceu aqui?

_Continua..._

**o**

**0**

**o**

Olá!

(Olha confusa) O que foi? Tem algo estranho na fic? Ah! Sim, sim! A irmã do Miroku... Fiquei com tanta pena dela... T-T (Sanetoki-san! Sua menina má!) eu queria retratar ela bem descontrolada. Consegui? Miroku-kun explique-se mocinho! Não se deve dopar a própria irmã! Talvez possa... Desde que seja remédio... err...

Sesshou-Maru-sama apareceu! Oh tenham certeza que ele vai aparecer bastante! Cada personagem vai ter os seus quinze minutos (só quinze?) nhaaaaaaaaa eu quero o Inu-kun beijando a Ka-chan... (depois das 22h substituam o 'beijando') Será que vai demorar? Não adianta olhar pra mim... Se estou perguntando é por que eu também não sei... n.n

Comentários fúteis: Depois de meses só na vontade, eu finalmente comecei a baixar Death Note! (saltita) Agora que o meu Pc está bom (acho que ele ta fingindo... U.u). Que anime irado! Está até me dando umas idéias pra por aqui na fic (olhar distante e sorriso malvado)

Quase derrubei a CPU no chão agora pouco (propositalmente? Talvez...). Por quê? Euzinha tava toda feliz baixando o epi 7 de Death Note quando me aparece uma janelinha com algo do tipo: O Internet explore detectou um erro e necessita ser fechado. Estaria tudo bem se a caixa de download não fechasse junto... T-T Já tava em 83 e era pelo rapidshare!! (desejo profundo de destruir algo) Depois de tirar (leia-se 'arrancar') o cabo do molden e recoloca-lo em seguida, descubri que isso não funcionava... Desliguei o Pc, fui tomar um copo d'água (sorte que não encontrei ninguém pelo caminho...) religuei-o e mandei os que inventaram o rapdshare pra lugares digamos que não muito legais... Exclui os malditos cookies... Não adiantou... Conclusão: a idiota aqui teve que esperar UMA maldita hora pra baixar de novo! (claro que com tudo que eu fiz eu perdi uns vinte minutos...)

Alguém leu isso tudo? O.O"

Estou tão feliz! Recebi varias reviews! (sorrindo abobalhada) Fiquei até com mais vontade de escrever! Elas serão respondidas na minha pagina pessoal (vide my profile ; ) por que eu não sei se pode responder aqui na fic... Se alguém tiver certeza me avise por favor? Obrigada!

Ah! Minhas aulas começarão semana q vem! (chora desolada) Talvez eu demore para atualizar novamente t.t Perdão!!

Beijos

**By: Sanetoki-san**


	4. Capítulo 4 – Café

**Te encontro depois de morrer**

Uma garota que sabia mais do que imaginava. Uma organizaçao secreta com membros sordidos. Ele escondia um segredo mas ela descobriu. Ele só quis protegela e acabou a condenando. Será preciso que morram para poder viver?

**o**

**0**

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 4 – Café**

– depois eu explico. – Miroku empurrou alguns papeis rasgados do sofá e sentou. Suspirou nervosamente passando as mãos no cabelo.

– num ta esquecendo de nada, não? – perguntou Sango apontando para Inu-Yasha que mantinha os olhos vidrados na garota em seus braços.

– jogue-a no segundo quarto à direita e volte aqui pra mim me explicar...

O youkai carregou a menina, sendo acompanhado por Rin. A garota abriu a porta. Depois de colocar a moça desacordada na cama o casal observou o cômodo.

– é um... – começou Inu-Yasha.

– um quarto de boneca! – completou eufórica – olha isso! – apontou para as cortinas brancas, em seguida para o guarda-roupa e para a estante de vidro que continha diversas bonecas e animais de pelúcia. O youkai olhou surpreso para a garota desacorda.

– ela não tem mais idade pra isso... Ela já passou dos dezessete pelo que me lembro...

– sempre sonhei com um quarto assim... Acho que qualquer garota gostaria de um quarto estilizado...

– vamos! Aquele monge delinqüente vai ter que me dar uma boa explicação!

Na sala Sango já havia acalmado Miroku. Inu-Yasha empurrou os cacos de um ex-copo e sentou-se com Rin no outro sofá.

– me desculpem... Pela cena que vocês acabaram de ver... – o moreno estava visivelmente envergonhado – não é assim sempre... Pelo contrario! Ela é uma garota muito dócil e meiga...

– por hora... A personalidade dela não me interessa muito! – Inu-Yasha estava transtornado com tudo aquilo. Talvez todos estivessem.

– que tal começar do começo? – sugeriu Rin.

– Mieko está certa! A minha cabeça ta mais confusa que a avenida principal! – esbravejou Sango.

– sinto muito mesmo...

– esquece... Comece a se explicar...

– bem... Há dois anos atrás... Ela sofreu um acidente de lancha... Quase morreu afogada...

– mas ela não era campeã de natação!? Você me mostrou as fotos... – interrompeu Inu-Yasha.

– ela caiu no mar e se feriu na elicie... Não conseguiu nadar por causa do ferimento e... Passou muito tempo submersa... Na época eu estava fora do país... Você deve se lembrar Inu-Yasha...

– claro... Você abandonou a missão e voltou para o Japão... Sesshou-Maru ficou muito puto... – riu.

– então... Procurei vários médicos, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma... – respirou fundo como se tomasse coragem – Perda total e irreversível da memória... – Sango segurou a mão do rapaz que estava ao se lado. A tristeza era completamente visível nos olhos escuros dele. – foi um choque muito grande... Eu... Não consegui aceitar... Aquela garotinha doce... Tão meiga e calma... Tão boazinha... Havia desaparecido... Virou uma casca vazia... Uma estranha... Eu tentei explicar pra ela várias vezes o que tinha acontecido, mas nem eu mesmo acreditava quanto mais ela... Foi então que eu conheci um medico especialista nisso... Ele tinha desenvolvido um novo remédio que ajudava o cérebro... Era uma coisa nova, meio experimental... Perguntei a ela se queria e ela me disse sem pensar... 'Eu não tenho mais nada pra perder não é mesmo?'... Com o consentimento dela... Há um ano eu venho a ajudando no tratamento...

– que tipo de tratamento deixaria uma pessoa assim!? – perguntou Rin sem nenhum receio diante do olhar reprovador da agente.

– é um coquetel diário de três compridos... E uma dose direto no sangue por semana... Logo no começo do tratamento ela já demonstrou progresso... Passou a reconhecer pessoas... Lembrar de fatos... Eu mostrava fotos e vídeos de quando éramos mais novos, tentando faze-la lembrar... Até que eu não pude mais...

– por quê? – perguntou a mulher ao seu lado.

– quando ela tinha quatorze anos e eu vinte... Eu me mudei... Fui morar na Inglaterra... Com a perda de convívio eu não sabia mais o que acontecia aqui... Eu... Não voltei nem para o enterro dos meus pais...

– você estava em uma missão Miroku... – Inu Yasha tentou amenizar a situação. Sabia que o amigo queria ter voltado pra se despedir dos pais. Para amparar a irmã. Porém estavam tão próximos de desvendar o caso que a volta dele foi impossível.

– é... Meu trabalho resultou nisso...

– mas a culpa não foi sua! – ressaltou Rin – não dá pra prever o futuro!

– ainda não me conformo que não tenha me contado isso, Miroku... – falou Sango indignada.

– perdão Sango mas... Você viu o que acontece quando ela não toma os remédios... Não podia ficar expondo-a – a agente continuou enraivecida. – creio que já esteja tudo explicado por hoje... Amanhã minha irmã estará normal... Vamos, eu vou lhes mostrar onde irão dormir.

Havia três quartos. Sango e Rin ficaram em um enquanto Inu Yasha e Miroku ficaram em outro. Pela manhã iriam estipular os turnos e acertar a nova rotina da casa.

Amanheceu um dia comum de outono. Ameaçava chover ou nevar. Talvez pela tarde abrisse sol.

O youkai foi despertado por um aroma oriundo da cozinha. Arrumou-se e foi até lá. Encontrou Miroku terminando de pôr a mesa do café. Aquilo era estranho. Mais estranho ainda era a garota que fritava algo. Usava um vestido amarelo suave e um avental. Os cabelos negros presos com um palito. Cantarolava alguma musica desconhecida. Encostou-se no batente da porta.

– bom dia pra você também Inu Yasha...

– bom dia...

– nii-san... Dê-me o sal, por favor? – pediu a garota sem se virar.

– claro... – lhe entregou o pequeno pote e sentou em uma das cadeiras.

Inu Yasha chamou a atenção do amigo estralando as articulações da mão. O moreno o olhou intrigado. O youkai apontou para a jovem que continuava a cantarolar.

– desculpe... nee-chan? Este é Inu Yasha...

A garota se virou. As coisas ficaram em câmera lenta. Segundo o demônio. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso gentil e verdadeiro. Abriu os olhos devagar sem diminuir o sorriso. Podia jurar que o tempo parou quando seus olhos se encontraram.

– Inu Yasha? Será que dava pra você para de secar minha irmã? – perguntou o rapaz enciumado.

O youkai voltou à realidade e piscou algumas vezes. Aquela era a mesma garota da noite anterior? Os olhos. Os olhos eram completamente diferentes.

– gosta de panquecas? – perguntou a moça.

– adoro...

– que bom! – ela colocou uma bandeja com varias sobre a mesa. – acabei nii-san! Podemos comer? Eu to cansada...

– não!

Inu Yasha lançou um olhar reprovador para o moreno que fingiu não perceber.

– ainda faltam as garo-

– bom dia rapazes! – disseram as duas juntas quando entraram na cozinha. Os dois rapazes responderam o cumprimento.

– quem arrumou a casa? – perguntou Rin curiosa.

– fui eu... – respondeu a garota que permanecia de pé ao lado da mesa.

Rin sorriu. – Olá! Já que Miroku-san não se deu ao trabalho de nos apresentar, eu sou Mieko Rin!

– e eu sou Hiragawa Sango!

A menina sorriu. – prazer! Higurashi Kagome...

Sango olhou surpresa para Miroku. Sobrenomes diferentes?

– já que todos se apresentaram, podemos comer!

Kagome arrumou o café do irmão. Estendeu a mão para pegar a xícara do youkai, mas este segurou sua mão. Atitude que assustou a jovem.

– obrigado, mas não precisa! Eu sei arrumar meu próprio café!

– não tudo bem, eu arrumo! – tentou mais uma vez pegar a xícara. Ele empurrou sua mão.

– você é a empregada? – perguntou sério.

– não...

– então por que não se senta ao lado seu irmão e come?

A menina recolheu as mãos na frente do peito assustada. Fitou o irmão com os olhos tremendo.

– nee-chan... Venha...

A garota praticamente correu e sentou-se ao lado de Miroku. Este afagou os cabelos da jovem e lhe arrumou um copo de leite com café.

– prontinho... Pode ir...

A moça pegou o copo e foi em direção à sala.

– seu sem educação! – bradou Sango – ela estava sento gentil! Quando vai aprender a ser assim também!?

– podia ao menos tê-la deixado arrumar o meu café... – suspirou Rin enquanto pegava o bule.

– ele está certo... – comentou Miroku.

– viu? eu estou certo, 'mamãe'!

– Miroku! Não me desminta!

– mas ele esta... – disse desanimado por ter que defender o amigo – não devia ter ensinado que ela precisava servir os outros primeiro...

– você ensinou isso? – perguntou Rin incrédula – e ela faz na maior...

– como assim 'ensinou'? – perguntou Inu Yasha.

– simples... Eu sou a única pessoa que a conheceu no passado... Quando eu digo 'você fazia assim' ela vai e faz do jeito que eu falei...

O silencio dominou o cômodo por alguns instantes até que a adolescente não agüentou.

– não acredito que se aproveita da sua própria irmã!

– ela é uma pessoa bem mais educada por minha causa!

– gente... vamos comer logo? – falou Inu Yasha se servindo de uma das panquecas.

– concordo! – disse Rin também se servindo.

– ainda não me conformei... – comentou Sango tomando um gole de café.

Miroku apenas suspirou e começou a comer.

– onde ela foi? – perguntou o youkai de súbito

– ela gosta de comer na varanda, olhando a rua...

– hum...

_Continua..._

**o**

**0**

**o**

Oie! A Kagome apareceu! (mas ela já tinha aparecido no capítulo anterior n.n") Ela é a minha boneca! Vocês vão ler muito sobre as roupas de boneca dela nya! Quando eu digo roupas de boneca, imaginem vestidos com rendinhas e lacinhos... aiai... Inu-kun, Inu-kun! Você não pode ficar babando na Ka-chan! Daqui a uns três capítulos eu falo o por que hehe!

Vocês gostam mesmo do Sesshou O.O" hum... será que ele vai ter par romântico? (pensando) (dez minutos depois) talvez... (pensa por mais dez minutos) é bem provável...

Talvez as coisas mudem um pouco de rumo nos próximos capítulos... Estou pensando em um meio de por os outros personagens ainda u.u" Quem vocês gostariam de ver na fic?

Comentários fúteis: Continuo baixando Death Note... (só sai um episodio por semana) (chorando) Recomendo que vocês assistam... Descobri um site que não usa rapdishare (saltitando) Se alguém quiser o site é só me mandar um e-mail.

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!**

**Um mega beijo para:** Satiko (_não tem um motivo especial para o Sesshou e a Rin não terem se olhado n.n" Tudo bem... e perdoo sua obsessão pela Kagura xD_), Lah-chan (_sim! Death Note é muito legal!!),_ Algum Ser_ (obrigada pela dica! O meu pc não consegue burlar o bloqueio do Rapdshare T-T), _Gheizinha_ (to curiosa... como se pronuncia seu nick?),_ Kaori-sann_ (linda! Você sempre acerta...)_

Se quiserem fazer perguntas, estarei a disposição! (perguntas coerentes por favor n.n")

Quero revieeeewwwssss!!!!!!


	5. Nota

_**NOTA DA AUTORA**_

Olá!  
Tenho consciência do quão chatas são essa benditas notas. Porém creio que devo satisfações a vocês minhas tão estimadas leitoras.

A fic não foi abandonada e não será deletada. Peço apenas que esperem mais algum tempo até que eu possa ter escrito ao menos três capítulos. Devido a um bombardeio de trabalhos e provas escolares, me vi totalmente sem tempo para dormir. Imaginem para sentar aqui, em frente ao computador, e digitar algo descente para vocês. Eu tento, de todas as formas, dar a atenção merecida a vocês, porém como alguns já sabem, eu estudo período integral de segunda a sexta e nos sábados faço dois cursos que me ocupam desde as oito da manha até a hora do almoço. Sobra-me, então, metade do dia e o domingo. Aí vêm os malditos trabalhos.

Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews, vou responder tudo (as que tiverem o e-mail).

É bem provável que esta nota seja excluída com a publicação do capítulo.

BeijoOoS

_**Sanetoki-san**_


End file.
